Remnants of Light
The «Remnants of Light» or ROL for short are a tightly knit, compact group of highly skilled players, which make up a high level clearing and mapping guild. Twenty players in total, they are noticed by the populace as one of the top guilds in Aincrad overall, rivaling the Aincrad Liberation Force, the Diving Dragon Alliance, and the Knights of the Blood. They are however, the only guild with a faction focused solely on mapping the various floors in Aincrad. Every member of the guild is specified in different weapon types and combat styles. Their "uniform", per say, usually consists of anything that suites the individual players' needs. The guild has no color scheme or specific armor sets. Instead, they usually have the guild insignia located somewhere noticeable for identification. They do not wear uniforms, but if seen together will be identified easily by their guild logo. Background TBA First Appearance The Remnants of Light first appear majorly on Floor 4, having garnered negative attention with the Dragon Knight's Brigade and the Aincrad Liberation Squad due to their leader, Saito, insulting and desecrating the name of both guilds, saying they were both more focused on their looks than their effectiveness. This caused a spark to rise within the two guilds--who still have a grudge against the Remnants of Light. However, due to the guild leader's words, the two guilds put aside their differences and ultimately were able to clear the 4th Floor much easier than lower floors. In the future, the Remnants of Light would gradually become more and more noticed within Aincrad mostly due to being the most effective scouting guild in Aincrad, who're able to rival the Legion's plentiful number of scouts with only 10 of their own members. Recon Corps Overt Corps Base Floor 24 Situated in Floor 24's Panareze, the Remnants of Light's base is at the very edge of the city, not even within the city at all. Instead, it is near the mountainous areas in the center of the island like floor. The building itself takes on an old castle like theme. The inside consists of five floors. The first consisting of the atrium, kitchen and rooms and bathrooms and the guild hall where parties and events take place. The second floor is the sparring room, girls dorms and bathroom. The third floor is taken up mainly by the meeting room which is quite large but houses rooms. The fourth floor is where the traditional bathing room is and area, this floor is dubbed the Relaxing Parlor by the guild and is usually used by the girls of the guild. The fifth and final floor is the stargazing and aesthetics floor, having a piano and art room as well as a telescope and a ladder that leads outside, this is where the ROL come to relax on occasion as a whole. Outside the front of the base is a garden that spans out the whole frontal area with a decorative fountain at it's center. Different assortments of flowers and shrubs cover the ground area that isn't a walk away, to the charm of the base collectively. However, the guild is protected very well, half of the building being outside of the Anti-Criminal Code Area. There are 4 armored knights situated at each entrance of the guild, trained by each member of the guild in their different areas of expertise. The guards added up equal 20 in total, all with the prowess of the guilds. They are armed with tower shields, lances, and swords of various calibers. On top of this, the guild has NPC scouts throughout the outer area around their base that no basic hiding and scouting techniques. They are armed with throwing knives, bow and arrows, and daggers and will engage if seeing that their base is confronted. Within 20 feet of the actual base, they will to watch whoever is approaching their base. If deemed a threat, they will alert the guild before engaging. Floor 45 Floor 45 holds a relic styled castle deep within it's rain forest like atmosphere. This is where the Remnants of Light chose as a main second base. The castle itself is a rugged and seemingly worn down area. Overun by vines and run down, Valden doesn't look like much from the outside. However, that is exactly the point. Within the old castle the ROL has cleaned up and arranged the base in which it is actually quite elegant. The first thing is the large atrium that leads to different areas. Unlike Floor 24, this base is expansive and unpredictable. Only the twenty core members of the guild know how to manuever through the base without getting lost. There are pathwys that lead to open ares outside that then lead to other areas. Other times you're required to walk up stairways to get to where you want. The base itself is roughly a mile long in perimeter. The headquarters also have underground tunnels that leads to who knows where. Even though the base externally isn't as grandeur as other bases within Aincrad, it has a natural beauty that the members of the Remnants are gravitated to in a way. It also helps the Recon Corps practice their overall stealth and hunting skills s the Hunstmen, and Retribution. Due to this, the Recon Corps usually stay at Valden more so than the regular HQ. Overall the base is more expansive than the their main on Floor 24, and works as both a secondary base, and a unsuspecting place of strategy. Floor 3 The Remnants of Light have a hideout on Floor 3, deep within the Forest of Wavering Mist. Having completed a quest that'd granted them a cabin within the forest, the guild fixed up the shabby building and made it a place to stay when they're main headquarters became compromised in any way. When the members head through the exit down into a tunnel on Floor 24, it will lead them to a dead end and within the walls are warp crystals designed to head specifically to the hide out on Floor 3. The Remnants also doesn't walk to this hideout. Instead, they walk around aimlessly for a few minutes, before teleporting into the Forest of Wavering mist, before walking around and sitting randomly in an attempt to throw off whoever might've been following them before heading back to their hideout secretly. Guild Focus Recon Corps Consisting of 10 of the 20 overall members, the Recon Corps take care of mapping out the current and previous floors entirely, making sure that every nook and cranny is checked before sending out the map data for the general populace. In addition, the Recon Corps are, on the vote of Aincrad's general population, the main force in searching for the boss rooms within the floor. Having been trialed and seeing as they've found multiple boss floors faster than most others due, the players of Aincrad always look towards the Recon Corps for mapping as a whole. Using their special skills and prowess as hunters and huntresses, facing and conquering the elements, hunting treasure, defeating whatever the floor brings to the table. This is what the Recon Corps do, and, like they say, nothing beats the best. Overt Corps Unlike the Recon Corps, who venture out within the floors, the Overt Corps actually stay within the city or major settlements within the floor. The Survey Corps make sure that the Remnants of Light are closely knitted within the current happenings of Aincrad. Brokering Info, fetching data, buying items, The Survey Corps are usually the public face of the guild. They attend the meetings, plan the strategies, do the paperwork, and sometimes even fight the battles. They are what run the Remnants of Light openly, the others mostly gone on expeditions throughout the different floors for long periods of time. Ren and Kirie are who run the band of ten players and collectively, the group are made up of heavy weapon users and lightly armored damage dealers. They're practically what run the guild, finances, meets, alliances, wherever you hear about the ROL being present in a large city or event, trust and believe the Survey Corps are the ones being mentioned. Members Trivia *The Survey Corps also as a past time, invests in community service and other things of that nature **This idea was brought up by Holi. *In the original story, the Recon Corps were given the nickname the Huntsmen by the players after they tracked down and Saito single-handedly defeated the Floor 60 boss, Fenrir the Forgotten. * By the end of the game, each and every member of the Remnants of Light are either bilangual or trilangual, even Violet, who is an NPC. *The ROL were originally formed as a counter measure for Rising Phoenix. However, Saito thought it best to keep the guild together in the end, for more personal reasons. *In the original story, The Huntsmen kept their true identities secret until the 60th Floor. Saito wanted the Huntsmen to be a collection of helpful engimas, giving the players a trustworthy source focused solely on the faith of their efforts. *Though Ren commands the Overt Corps, Kirie was usually the main one dealing with diplomatic issues between guilds, with help from Calder and another member if necessary. When Irene died, the guild stopped all efforts for two weeks. There wasn't member that wasn't affected by their friend's death, portraying how closely knit the guild of 20 are. Category:Guild Category:Sword Art Online Category:XDenshaX Category:XDenshaX/Dennys